Pranksters and Mistletoe
by VampireDA3
Summary: Being the new girl is rarely fun and Seras finds her self the target of pranksters, but even the worst events could lead to a bit of happiness. WxS and a bit of AxI.


**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**

This was suppose to be just a 500 to 800 word short piece but it grew a bit.

* * *

The Hellsing estate had been plunged into war and for once the walking chaos named Alucard had nothing to do with it. No, this time her pet vampire was just as much a spectator in this fued as she was. It was common practice for the new recruits to be pranked. She had even been the victim of a couple pranks when she first took over the organization. Not since then had anyone matched her for retaliation, until now. There was a certain since of pride that the one who picked up the mantle was a woman.

The first prank had been harmless, but embarrassing she was sure. She could still remember her own panties strung up around the barracks like Christmas ornaments and Seras had a far more interesting collection than she had at twelve. The second prank had pushed things too far. Taking the girl out for a date then driving off and leaving her in the middle of nowhere was just cruel. Alucard had gone to fetch her and Integra had seen a rare moment of tenderness from the ancient vampire when he came back with the teary eyed little blonde tucked protectively under his arm.

Something had broken that night and released a fury she never would have expected from the draculina. The pranks on the girl continued, but she returned them swiftly and viciously. There were never any serious injuries and within a week the soldiers were crying for mercy. Everything was quiet for a couple days then the pranks began again. Apparently her butler had found a worthy opponent with Seras. This had surprised Integra a great deal. It was hard to imagine the aged man as gentle as he was would participate in such antics, but he hadn't been called the angel of death for nothing. Though pranking a newly turned vampire was quite a bit different that slaughtering hordes of the undead.

She had thought about calling an end to the madness since it was starting to feel like she was living in a circus, but she owed it to Walter to let him have a bit of fun and neither were slacking from their duties. She just hoped someone won or called a truce before the Christmas gala.

Seras watched Walter hang up a string of multicolored lights in the lobby before walking over to the ladder he was perched on. She was tempted to kick it out from under him after that last stunt he had pulled. She was still sweeping glitter out of her room! Much to her delight she could still see the green streaks in his hair from the dyed shampoo.

"I think it's time we put an end to this."

A dark brow arches as he looks down at her, "Giving up already, Miss Victoria?"

It grated her nerves to admit defeat, but she was starting to get concerned about keeping her job if they kept at this game, "I suppose I-"

"A truce it is." He cuts her off as he climbs down from the ladder.

Seras raises an eyebrow as she watches. For someone who just turned seventy recently he sure didn't move like an old man.

"I was going to call an end to this myself once I was finished with my work for the day. Spending three hours untangling my ties this morning was the last straw for me." He reaches out, and with his fingertip flicks a spec of glitter off her cheek, "And I see the glitter bomb has had lasting effects."

Seras lets out a pitiful whine, "I know I can be girly, but three pounds of glitter exploding in my room is just too much!"

Walter chuckles and turns his attention to rummaging through a box of decorations, "We had a good run."

Seras smiles slightly. It had been fun, unlike the crap the soldiers had done to her. That "date" still left a bitter taste in her mouth. Having to call the office to get a ride back home was humiliating and what was worse instead of it being a cab or maybe even Walter that had come to pick her up it was her master that materialized out of the shadows. She had tried to dry her tears and stand tall knowing he was going to call her a snimpering idiot or something along those lines. Instead he had just sighed and wrapped his arm gently around her shoulders. They had walked for a bit, giving her time to calm down before he brought them back to the mansion.

She didn't refuse to drink her daily ration of blood after that. Revenge was the only thing on her mind. Alucard would teach her some devilish trick and she chose the soldiers for her practice, everything from nightmares to a certain few dancing across the courtyard in nothing but a pink tutu. She had been sure Integra would shoot her for the tutu stunt, but the older woman merely smirked and went about her business.

She hooks her thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans as she rocks on her heels, "Since we're no longer enemies could you use a hand with the decorating?"

"Since someone made me late this morning, sure."

Several minutes went by before Seras broke the silence, "So is this something the organization does every year?"

"No, we have a small party every year, mostly for the soldiers and staff. This year it's Integra's turn to host the gala."

"I see…and this is some big fancy party, right?"

He nods slightly with a slight smirk, "Fancy enough Integra is forced to wear a dress."

Seras gapes at the butler, "Really?! Wow, I bet she's beautiful!"

Walter chuckles, "She is. It's been an honor to be her escort all these years. Finally someone else is stepping up to take that honor."

If her eyes got any wider they were going to fall out of her head! "Who's she going with?! Holy…he must have balls of steel or something." She slaps a hand over her mouth and blushes brightly when she realizes what she had said.

The butler laughs and shakes his head slightly, "It does take someone with a great deal of nerve to handle the young woman. You'll see who it is later since I promised to not tell anyone."

Seras pugs up and turns her attention back to stringing up the tinsel. No one had invited her, but maybe Integra wouldn't mind if she just took a peek. She could hover in the shadows without anyone noticing, that was one skill she had managed to perfect. The gala wasn't till tomorrow night so she had time to ask!

But she never did get the time to ask. A freak posing as Santa ruined that plan. It was her first mission alone so that did brighten her spirits. Integra had told her that since she was starting to get rather proficient with her vampire abilities there was no need to send a unit with her. That gave her a sense of pride that still had her walking tall.

Without knocking and with a grin her face she phases through the door to her master's room. She knew they both had the night off so it was a perfect time to learn more, like maybe summoning her own demon dogs! The grin turned to a look of shock when instead of finding him lounging in his chair like a lazy house cat her was standing there dressed in a black suit with a blood red shirt. He was just finishing his tie when she walked in.

"You…you look nice."

Alucard chuckles, "Glad I meet your approval."

"Wait…you're Sir Hellsing's escort!"

He laughs and reaches up to gently ruffle her hair as he walks past her, "Yes, now go back to your room."

She felt excited and dejected at the same time. Not because her master was escorting Integra, she had her suspicions that there was a lot more between those two than just master and servant since she had been brought here. She just thought that she would at least have him to spend Christmas with since vampires weren't invited, but he obviously was. Maybe Integra just didn't trust her. Sighing she trudges back to her room, at least she had a warm meal to look forward to since Walter was nice enough to warm the blood packs before he brought them to her.

Instead of blood packs something else was on the table waiting for her. A box with green wrapping paper dominated the small table, on it was a note. Hesitantly she reaches out to pick up the note, fearing another prank. It was addressed to Miss Victoria. Only one person called her that and they had called a truce.

 _"I hope I got the size right._

 _Merry Christmas,_

Setting the note aside she quickly opens the box, and then gasps as she pulls out the midnight blue dress. It took her a moment to notice another note lying in the box telling her to hurry upstairs.

She dressed quickly, but knew there was no hope for her unruly hair. Thankfully Walter picked a dressed that matched her hair well enough. Pulling on a pair of black strappy sandals she hurries upstairs. The foyer was crowded with people, but she didn't have any trouble spotting her master since he towered over everyone else. He actually looked happy. Not that demented glee every time blood was shed. Standing at his side was a stunning blonde woman that had it not been for those silver framed glasses and icy blue eyes she never would have known it was Integra.

"Integra isn't the only one who looks beautiful in a dress."

Seras slinks when the voice pulls her attention away from the couple. She smiles when she sees Walter, "Thank you for the dress. Are you sure it's alright for me to be here."

He chuckles, "Integra made it very clear to the other Knights and their wives that if she was hosting this gala then all her people were free to attend, including the vampires. It seemed like you weren't informed of that so I took matters into my own hands."

She looks back out toward the crowd when the music starts, "Master looks so happy. How many years has he waited to be able to do this?"

Walter looks over at the ancient vampire currently dancing with Integra, "I suppose it was when she was sixteen that his interest in her became obvious."

"It doesn't bother you that a vampire is trying…or already has wormed his way into her heart?"

"Not at all, he respects her far more than any human man ever would. Besides, that would be quite hypocritical of me."

"What do you mean?" She blinks when he holds his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance? If you don't mind being seen with an old man that is."

She blushes even as she smiles and reaches out to take his hand, "If you don't mind dancing with a corpse!"

"You're far too lively and beautiful to be called a corpse, my dear."

She could feel her cheeks heating again and ducks her head slightly as she mutters a thank you. The man seemed determined to make her blush permanently!

It was a strange yet wonderful night. She couldn't touch any of the food, but Alucard had slipped a glass of wine into her hand at one point with a grin. Special recipe he claimed. Special indeed, the crazy vampire had somehow managed to slip blood into her wine glass! It was a bit of a relief since she had missed her dinner.

For the first time in a while she was treated like a normal person. She had even gotten into a gun debated with Sir Walsh before she was whisked away to the dance floor again. The dance was more of a shuffle with plenty of groping and she was on the verge of decking the teen before she was rescued. Letting out a relieved sigh she drops her forehead against Walter's shoulder.

He chuckles and gently tightens his arm around her slender waist, "Long night?"

She closes her eyes, just enjoying the contact and the smell of his cologne, "It's been a nice night until octopus boy, his hands were everywhere!" She could feel his shoulder shake with the effort not to laugh and raises her head up to look at him, her eyes narrowing when she sees his grin, "Think me being mauled is funny do you?"

"I think your word choice is highly amusing."

Any reply she may have had was lost when she catches sight of Alucard's devilish grin and him pointing above her head. She looks up to see a twig of mistletoe tied to a strand of tinsel. She knew neither her nor Walter had put it there, so that left it on Alucard or one of the teenagers running around.

"Oh dear….looks like someone was trying to be funny. My apologies, I didn't realize it was there."

She was at a loss as to what to do as he pulls away from her. Did he find the thought of kissing her repulsive or was he just trying to be a gentleman? He was a handsome man still yet and she had liked the way it had felt to be in his arms. Before he could fade back into the crowd she grabs the front of his jacket with both hands and leans up to press her lips against his.

Seras had expected him to push her away, but instead his arm wraps around her waist and pulls her closer as he deepens the kiss. Her eyes fall closed with a soft moan, but the bliss was ended far too soon by a wolfish whistle. There was no mistaking who had done it and looking over to see her master's crazy grin only confirmed it. Sometimes she really hated that man.

"Shall we continue this elsewhere?"

Sera's blinks in surprise then grins slightly, "Lead the way!"

She could hear Alucard snickering and flashed him an unladylike gesture as she follows Walter out of the foyer. It had turned out to be a very nice Christmas and the future was looking to be rather interesting as well.


End file.
